


Nagini's Curiosity

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [70]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Nagini is enjoying learning new magic and she gets sidetracked easily.





	Nagini's Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Death Eater Express's 31 Halloween Prompts  
> day 24 prompt: Lord Voldemort / Nagini / a blood ritual / "No, I don't want to talk to the dead..."
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/qGRoQey.jpg)

Lord Voldemort was sitting in the most uncomfortable chair in Riddle House, he was sure of it. He was listening to Nagini read the different books Wormtail had collected trying to find the proper blood ritual that would give him a true body. Using what little power he had as a wraith to overtake Bertha's newborn had malformed the body and child and now both were useless. What resulted was a long-limbed abomination of a deformed child that even that filthy rodent Wormtail had trouble looking at.

Lord Voldemort was cold as he sat propped up in this god-forsaken armchair but he had no intention of calling for Wormtail to bring him a blanket. He'd rather suffer in silence.

"Ooo... I've got an interesting one here," Nagini trilled in Parseltongue. "It lets you speak with the dead. Doesn't that sound intriguing?"

"Not really, no," Lord Voldemort hissed back.

"Are you sure? There's bound to be plenty of people you've killed with all those cracks in your soul. Don't you want to talk to any of them?"

"No," he said, exasperated at the ridiculous snake, "I don't want to talk to the dead... Especially not the ones I've killed. I killed them because they prattled on about unnecessary rituals too much!" he snapped.

"Spoilsport," she hissed, letting her tongue slip between her teeth and flicking it in his direction.


End file.
